User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
You have new messages (last change). joining guthix blade username: Alex chronos Combat lvl: 87 Attack: 76 Strength: 68 Defence: 67 Hitpoints: 71 Magic: 53 Prayer:48 Total lvl: 758 My ussual equimpents for battle is a rune scimitar,rune kite shield,rune platebody,powe amulet,fancy/fighter boots,rune gauntlet,explorer ring RE: No problem. That's why I created some gray versions though. Thanks for your input. 17:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Either the blackmoor letters or the font you are using for your signature now. 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oo I love it!! Thank you!!! I'm just going to wait for Chia's opinion before I change my sig though. 17:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::No problemo. Mind signing my guestbook? 17:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure, working on it now. 17:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. I had to move your archives box closer to the top of the page. 17:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::NP. 18:14, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- It works for me. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 18:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea..... I guess the fact it was 4:30 in the morning and I didn't have my coffee through me off and I just did it. :S --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 17:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't wake up. I was up all during the night. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 18:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, the usual, playing RS, talking on the IRC, etc.--http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 20:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Sulai b'crated me to help work on a project to improve the RSB clans community. I already talked to Spencer and Chia about it and apologized and said I'd be willing to edit without admin privileges. They said it was fine, so I am still a b'crat. I'm 100% certain you will be a b'crat after 2 weeks passes with your RfB. 20:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. 17:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm thinking of changing it. 17:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::The only way to shorten yours would be to take some of the content out of the signature. For example, if you took a picture or one of the links out it would shorten it. If you don't want your current signature to be cut off, just type ' ' and then sign with your signature. 17:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem. The editing is going pretty good. I've mainly been watching recent changes on the RS Wiki and reverting a lot of vandalism. It's sad how many vandals there are each day, but I like helping out. 17:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::YCM Wiki? 17:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I guess every large wiki has its share of vandalism. :s 17:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow. 17:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hm.. well I guess you don't have to worry about 'em since you don't edit there anymore. Anyways, I'm going to be looking into designing a new sig for this wiki, would you care to help? 18:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ideas for a signature that includes the b'crat crown. 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Not really. Cragmore really seemed not to know what the forums are whatsoever. I doubt he lied. I doubt that stuff ever happened on the forums. Those people just wanted an excuse to cuss me out-- 04:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Sig Actually that's pretty good! I'll work with it a bit in my sandbox. Thanks . 18:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll just make the border a little bigger and presto! 18:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like it? 18:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Done. 21:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I like it 22:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I like #3. 03:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem. 02:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: banner While I worked on it at school, I used a version of Photoshop that I don't remember. While I worked on it at home, I used Photoshop Elements. It helps that I took a year-long Photoshop class last year. 01:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :You don't download it; you buy it. For $99.99. You'll probably find a copy at Target or Walmart. Or perhaps it's even on your local school's computers already. 06:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Site Notice Yes. There's a message at the top of my talk page that expires after they perform the updates that informed me. I found out about it from the site notice on the RS Wiki though. 03:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RfB Please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the support. By the way, mind if I add you on RS? 21:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Your username is Sjblade, right? 23:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::K. 23:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. 23:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Redirects It would figure that this is covered in one of the few policies I forgot to import from RSWiki, any term that relates to the topic is may be redirected, "needed?" no, however some of these may be helpful to less experienced players and do no harm existing.--Azaz12905:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) lolololol haha I meant to send that to spencer but I accidentally sent it to you thats so lol what a mistake, I'm sorry. Kiza 21:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) oops I dont think it was for spencer either oh well anyway, just forget anything happened. Kiza 21:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays, Airblade. I like your 'Christmassy' signature. ^_^ 02:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, maybe in a bit. Feel free to make suggestions. For now I've added "Happy Holidays from the RuneScape Clans Wiki community!" to the MediaWiki sitenotice. 02:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I like it. ^_^ 02:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm.. it's something to work with. Tell ya what: feel free to edit all your ideas into my sandbox and let me know when you're finished. 02:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep. I checked your clan chat, and you already have me added. However, I probably won't be on at 12 AM GMT -5 (11 PM here) because I'll most likely be watching the movie Patriot. By the way, what is your clan's chat channel? KOTA's is my chat. 02:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Sounds good, but your chat is empty at the moment, and thanks. 02:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) owners We have more than one owner because each of the leaders contributed a lot in the beginning and my friend list is full(200 legit friends believe it or not) so new members get added to their list.-- 23:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Um I don't follow.-- 05:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Hat Umm.. that's a lederhosen hat. It's f2p. It's from the Freaky Forester random event. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 23:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Successful RfB You are now a 'crat! Congrats! 05:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) alliance i must seem mad but now that i think about it i would ask for an alliance Brother Btz has entered the building! 18:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Got one more RfA for you to take a look at. It's mine on the RSW. Click here. 19:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing. 21:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::No idea... might be a mac thing. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ''' 15:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) please block this vandal 86.17.38.168 has been vandalising my clan page (see history) and i'm not standing it, can you give him an indef, please? thanks Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Blocked. 16:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Joing this clan Username warrior.cck combat lv: 67 a warrior, ranger and mage str 70 Look at this please Could you take a look at this please :Not a problem. 01:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::To sum it all up: the only thing that happened was that I closed Theboy's RfA. 02:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, you too. 02:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol np, I love tehnoobshow. ^_^ 03:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably some fancy shmancy video editing techniques, lol. Btw, I are sysop on the RSW now. ^_^ 03:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::You, me, and Chia I guess. Maybe Azaz too when he's ready to come back to this wiki. 03:13, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year Thanks for the rendition of "Potter Puppet Pals", RS style. -- 05:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) So... Hello, so... :Do you have anything to talk about, or want to share with me? I have had a lot of free time lately, so feel free to talk to me. Also, did you get what you wanted for christmas, and is your new year happy yet. lol get back to me... Kiza 00:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) NEED ADMIN!!!! I am in the axe gang. Our clan page has been vandalized for the 2nd time! 1baraka1 had erased all content from the page. I undid this, but would you please ban him? Thanks. Elder Big Brother of the axe gang Mjs961 14:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Take a look Btzkillerv went into a blind rage the other day after his clan page was vandalized. See here and here. I gave him a 1 day block not as a punishment but to allow him to calm down and he gave me this reply on his talk page: ":*Grits Teeth* thank you, soldier. now i don't feel so guilty over my oppose vote in your RFA thanks for adding a ******* record to my time here, thank you. I should've asked airblade86 instead of you, at least he properly knows what he's doing Brother Btz has entered the building! 08:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::and next time, mind your own business. i diss whatever user that vandalise my clan page, and i will and ur not controlling me even if you give me an indef. and ill contact airblade instead for admin matters. Brother Btz has entered the building! 08:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC)" Just letting you know so you're aware of what's going on. 21:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :This is getting worse and worse. I need your help. 22:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Help calm him down please. He called Azaz and I communists and nazis. I don't want this to lead to an indefinite block. In fact I'd rather completely avoid more blocks. 02:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've already given you the links to the edits that caused his block, but this revision is just one of many. You can find the others scattered throughout his talk page history along with the personal attacks and threats still visible on his talk page. 02:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I took so long to respond, I was dealing with a situation on the RSW. 02:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) This revision which I linked you to is one of them, but this one was another, along with this one. There are plenty scattered throughout his talk page history, and you can see some of the comments made that are still on his talk page. This happened after I blocked him for 1 day to allow him to calm down, not as a punishment. It was because of this edit and this edit which he made after loosing his temper. He then proceeded to attacking me on his talk page and now here we are. I need you to help calm him down because he will not listen to either Azaz or me and I don't want to have to block him again. 02:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you.. 02:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Azaz is gone for the next 2 days. 02:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::After hearing Azaz's input and looking at Btz's last dozen or so edits on his talk page (he tries to mask them by deleting them after editing them) I have had no other option but to block him indefinitely. He will not be allowed to edit here again until he learns to control his temper and take responsibility for his actions. 00:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately yes. =/ We do not tolerate such behavior on the RSCW and he has had his fair share of warnings both here and on the RSW. 00:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::::He used to be blocked indefinitely there. I'll let Azaz explain that when he gets back since he knows the story better than I do (after all, he was the one that unblocked Btz). 01:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah =/. I was really sad that I had to issue the block. I really hoped that he would step back and calm down but unfortunately it has come to this. On a happier note: What would you think of me requesting that the RSCW be given forums like the RSW has? 01:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::True, but we're gaining a few new clans each week and it'd be a way to attract new contributors. Would it hurt to give it a shot? 01:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Forums & Re:Sig I liked the green background with yellow lettering. Anyways, I will request the new forums on Sannse's talk page along with the ability for bureaucrats to make people Forum Admins and take away Forum Admin privileges. All sysops are forum mods by default but Forum Admins also have a few extra privileges such as creating stickies, announcements, and polls. Here's my idea for the forums we'll have: • RuneScape Clans Wiki (for discussing the wiki) • Clans Discussion (for discussing anything clans related) • Help Desk (questions and answers) • Off-Topic (anything that doesn't fit in the other forums) Any suggestions for improvements/changes or do you like that as is? If you like it as is I'll go request it on Sannse's talk page right now. 01:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm just following what user pages of permanently blocked users on the RS Wiki are changed to. Most of our policies are the same or similar to theirs and yes they do do that. Search for "Category:Banned users" on the RSW and look at one of those users' user pages. I'll go request the forums. 01:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Air, what do you mean "no other wiki does this"? That was all taken directly from the RSW. 01:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? I was dealing with the situation to the best of my ability with the resources I had available. Since we don't have an official procedure for this technically neither of us are 100% right. Also, what the heck do you mean by me wanting to take Spence's place? I was dealing with an indefinitely banned user with the resources I had available. Just do me a favor and don't accuse me of being power hungry unless I actually do abuse powers mmk? 01:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::We need to come up with a policy for dealing with perm blocked users' user pages then. My idea is to add the template at the top of the page but not remove the original content from the page. 01:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, but please don't accuse me of getting greedy with my powers or trying to take Spence's place when I didn't have the necessary resources to tell me that some people are against that RSW policy. 01:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It's fine, I'm frustrated with it too. Besides, why would I want to be mad or get in a fight with someone as cool as you? ^_^ 02:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Yo This is the vandalism in question.--Azaz129 20:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Honestly I don't know, there really is no point in me trying to think of what goes on in a vandal's mind as I've never been able to figure out the reasoning of vandalizing in the first place.-- 05:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo blade, I might be inactive for a while, I plan to train a pure fishing account and I have finals week up soon. if you have like aim or something reply back. Featured Clan Just reminding you to change the featured clan on the main page when you have the spare time to do so. The Axe Gang has been featured for well over a month. 01:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ccleanerfan gonna be inactive for a bit I'm going to busy mostly. cc fish cc is my pure account for fishing and ccleanerfann is my str pure Guthix blade clan Can i join the Guthix blade im lvl 95 member Ranger, mage, warrior (mostly ranging now) and im in the clan greenskulls but petey is never on so can i join the Guthix blade contact me on Man Tag1 Man tag (Talk) 03:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look at this Hi, could you look at this please? 21:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Msg to ur clan Just wondering if your clan wanted to be in my RS massacre. To join in, each clan member has to sign at http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:theg721/Massacre . Keep visting that page for the latest massacre news! Runescape Vanguard Hello! I am Guril and I have just recently stumbled across this wiki and I joined right up! I have created a Clan page for my guild, the Runescape Vanguard. I hope to help improve this wiki, create many new members and hopefully have my clan improved in return. If there is any problem with anything that I have done or pages that I have created, then please contact me and I will be happy to fix the problem. I look forward to the time spent on this wiki! Thank you and I wish this wiki a long life. --Guril 04:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Joining your clan Hi! I am Leujohn, a level 37 warrior. I would like to join your clan. I have read through your article, and is sure that I can meet 5 of the requirements (actually I did them already :P) but I'm sure I'll need a witness. I'll wait for your reply. Thanks! 09:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) thanks if it wasn't for you, i woulda never got unblockt here. 16:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi,i am looking to join your clan,Guthix Blade,as it seems to be the most suitable for one such as I. As of right now,7 April UTC,I have 48 combat,35 mage,40 deff and att,and 21 range.I have done all the requirements,but I don't have 250 FoG rating,I hope you'll excuse this. If I am accepted,please let me know,I will be on mostly on weekends,do just message me on my talk -- 02:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I'm very intrested in joining your clan. My file name is Sir Paul1965 and im a member, I have a combat level 50, a mage of 30, and a range of 15 (im a noob when it comes to ranging) I already have alot of the requirements done, and I most of the time get on over the weekend, and I already added you to my friend list, so Please consider me in your clan as a warrior or mage. (if you want to know the quests i completed, i completed every free quest, the lost tribe, Wanted!, recrutment drive, Priest in peril, holiday events (from easter 2008 to today),and Merlin's Crystal, and working on lost city, Heroes Quest, and many others). Alliance Hello, my name is Vorxxox. I have created a clan a few weeks ago known as 'Sons of Guthix.' I would like to form an alliance with your clan. First, here's a few stats about my clan: Confirmed members: 43 Estimated members: 70 average lv: 55 - 60 Strongest lv person: 114 entry requirement: none requirement to fight: 40+ We have fought many clan wars and are virtually undefeated. However, these were temporary, undisciplined clans. We want to fare with REAL clans... my site Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ruenscape Username: Chelseasz1 combat lvl 95 attack : 80 strength : 76 defence : 70 hitpoints: 77 ranged: 72 magic: 56 prayer: 45 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- sup Hello fellow clanner, i wonder if you would like to do something with our clans sometime? and if you can, would you like to join my website? if you do, the link is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/index/ , sorry if your jealous, but my rs chapter of the clan has over 100 members, sorry for flauntingit but im soooo proud but 90% of my clan is inactive =( sooo yeah....Kisanorame... 15:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) vandal well im new at this so here it user: Unconnected is put xxx photos up and sexual language on our clan sight http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Envy Hi Airblade, You can call me Monk Hada. And I saw your Clan Page and I wonder if I could join. Please add me on RS so we could talk. Greetz~! boring boring monk u want me let me join and i get u free strength potions my online name is druid guthix 1 get in touch Boarbelly/Boarlishish Too accounts, one is a lvl 41 mage pure with 55 mage, the other is a balanced act with: 40 atk 40 def 51 strength 33 mage 33 range Leth 38 53 atk 53 def 55 str 35 mage 16 range This clan sounds cool im a level 63 called leth 38 and i own full rune with a heraldic helm and kite can i join. 1 Baldy585 I have just got full drag so i wanna make good use out of it. Add me and ill add u 60 att 54 str 60 def 55 mage 33 pray Baldy585 I have just got full drag so i wanna make good use out of it. Add me and ill add u 60 att 54 str 60 def 55 mage 33 pray baldy585 soz bout that well as i said i just go drag and i think i could be a quality member of ur clan and think ill learn a lot and thnx 4 lettin me talk to u. see on the clan!! username:ybadawg14 combat level: 24 range: 25 defense: 20 total level: 90 im just a bowman that is just learning username: Ybadawg combat level: 28 attack: 30 Defense:10 Strength: 30 Once i get rune scimitar and better strength i should be able to hit 20 Hi I want to join Guthix Blade. Username: Stonehelm77 Combat: 61 Attack: 48 Strength: 51 Defence: 51 Magic: 40 Ranged: 41 Hitpoints: 51 Prayer: 40 I am mainly a melee person, but can also do ranged and magic. I am a non-member. I do not yet have a rune full helm. I'll try to get it. My max hit with my rune battleaxe appears to be 13. Could i join your clan Um...Hi. I'm doo2youmoo and i would like 2 join your clan. Username:doo2youmoo on RuneScape(just doo2you here) Combat lvl:35 Attack:31 Strength:23(I dont train it very much) Defence:29 Hitpoints:31 Magic:34 Prayer:20 Ranged:11(I just started) Total lvl:448 For battle, I use full mith armur.I will get adment in 1 defence lvl.I use an Explorer ring 3.I wear fighter boots and safty gluvs. I dont wear a cape but if u guys have a team cape, i'll wear that.I already use an adment longsword. For crafting clay or mining ect. I use munk robes and a wizard hat. ___________________________________________________________________________ Name: relztik1 CB Level: 104 members Att:82 Str:82 Def:81 HP: 81 Mage:71 pray:52 range:60 Full Drag armor, abby whip, drag scim, drag b-axe. been playing since sept 2007. i am mature player that obeys jagex rules. Hey I want to join Guthix Blade. Username: Eleara72 Combat:40 Attack:31 Strength:28 Defence:39 Magic:20 Ranged:21 Hitpoints:34 Prayer:26 I am mainly a melee person and use full adamant armour, an adamant battleaxe, amulet of power, and fancy boots. Can i join ur clan? combat level: 44 attack 39 strength: 38 magic:33 defence: 36 quest points: 35 highest level monster killed solo: level 82 lesser demon user name: mallikm mainly melee and magic